


Long Distance

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: Alfred has impeccable timing with his phone calls.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing Toris is using (nsfw link):  
> https://www.sextoysforless.com/dr-joel-kaplan-clear-stroker-reversible-masturbator-in-clear
> 
> Translations:  
> Šūdas – Lithuanian curse word, equivalent to “shit”  
> Mielasis – Lithuanian term of endearment, equivalent to “darling” or “treasure”
> 
> I got these translations through some language forums, so if they’re incorrect or inappropriate, feel free to correct me.

It's been a long week, and Toris feels like he's earned a chance to indulge himself.

Buying the toy had been mortifying, even though he'd ordered it online with extremely discrete shipping, but it's well-worth it now as he lays sprawled on his bed, naked from the waist down and shirt unbuttoned, pumping the well lubricated silicone tube up and down his hard cock.

His eyes are half-shut, looking up at the ceiling but not focusing on it, because his mind is elsewhere. He thinks fondly of someone across the ocean, of his shining blue eyes and bright smile, his freckled cheeks flushed and pink. Toris fantasizes about him being in his bed right now, that it's his hand stroking his cock, and that the fingers Toris traces down his own neck and chest are soft, loving kisses, and he remembers how that smile feels pressed against his skin. No one's around, the windows are all closed in his bedroom, so he doesn't hold back his breathy moans, lifting his hips to meet his hand. A name slips between his lips, quivering with his breath, pleading as if he weren't alone, as if that bright smile could press against his mouth, and he could feel a moan of pleasure buzz against his tongue.

Sometimes, he really misses Alfred.

Toris nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone rings, rattling on the bedside table. Out of habit, he reaches for it, anxious that it may be his boss, or someone equally important.

It's certainly someone important, but not quite what he was expecting.

He laughs softly. _Speak of the devil..._

"Alfred," he says, putting the phone to his ear with a smile. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I finished work early!" Alfred replies, and sounds like he's smiling too. "So I figured I'd give you a ring. You doing anything?"

Toris looks down between his legs. He's still hard, and he left the sleeve on in his rush to grab the phone.

"Oh, uh," he stutters, feeling his ears go warm. "No, nothing really, just relaxing for the evening."

"That's good! You've been too busy lately, you need a chance to chill."

Blunt as ever, and it makes Toris laugh as he sits up straighter. A short, small gasp slips out of his mouth as his cock bobs with the motion, the silicone sleeve sliding further down it.

Alfred doesn’t seem to notice, much to his relief.

“So, how are you?” he asks quickly, cheeks red as he reaches down for the sleeve with his free hand.

“Eh, alright,” Alfred says casually, and Toris can picture him shrugging. “I was gonna take the rest of the day easy too, catch up on TV and stuff.”

“That’s good,” Toris mumbles, hoping he doesn’t sound too distracted. He bites his lip, careful not to make any noise as he wraps a hand around the sleeve, preparing to pull it off. He’s already wondering if he can single-handedly clean off the lubricant without Alfred noticing on the other end.

“Oh, yeah, and I got some great news today!” Alfred adds suddenly. “I’m getting a few weeks off next month, so I can come visit you!”

“O-oh, wonderful!” Toris stutters as he slowly pulls on the sleeve, the textured inside rubbing smoothly against his slick, sensitive skin. He swallows a moan and tries to keep his voice steady. “What are the -nn!- dates?”

Alfred apparently hasn’t noticed his muffled sounds yet, or he’s just chalking it up to a bad long-distance connection.

“I get off on the sixteenth, and I’m already looking up flights for the seventeenth.” He sounds like he’s smiling wide, positively beaming. “Oh man, hon, I can’t wait to see you again! I’m gonna smooch you so much once I get there!”

And now he’s thinking about Alfred kissing him again, remembering how his lips feel along his neck, down his chest, further down, down to…

His hand twitches reflexively, pushing the sleeve back down over his cock.

Toris inhales sharply, then tips his head back against the headboard with a sigh.

He _really_ misses Alfred sometimes.

“I… haven’t been entirely honest with you,” he admits, squeezing his cock softly though the sleeve.

“‘Bout what?” Alfred asks.

“Nothing bad.” Toris licks his lips and swallows, shifting the sleeve further down, the head of his cock poking out the end. “Just that I was in the middle of something.”

“Oh, well, you didn’t have to let me interrupt!” Alfred laughs. “You can call me back later.”

“No,” Toris says quickly, laying back on the bed. He rubs his thumb against the tip of his cock, then slips the sleeve back up over it with a soft grunt. “I-I’m glad you called, because… I was, ah, having some ‘alone time,’ and, well, it would be nice not to be alone…”

“Oh,” Alfred says.

Then, “ _Oh._ ”

Toris laughs abashedly, embarrassed to admit it but pleased by the reaction it got him. “I was thinking of you,” he adds.

“I- well… that’s flattering,” Alfred chuckles, and Toris can picture his flustered smile easily. He’s probably running a hand through his hair too, mussing it up from its usual, charmingly untidy style. Toris wants to do the same, curl his hands into Alfred’s hair and feel it between his fingers, leave it sticking up in odd places and Alfred too busy enjoying himself to want to fix it. 

“You want me to stay on the line, then?” Alfred sounds like he’s grinning.

“ _Please,_ ” Toris says breathily, not bothering to hold back the moan in his throat. 

“I’d be delighted to.”

There’s rustling on the other end. Toris imagines Alfred is lounging back in his chair now, or maybe on his bed, long limbs splayed out with casual gracelessness, eyes sparkling with affection and lust. If he’s at home and done working, he’s probably wearing a pair of old sweatpants, and he’s probably slid his hand into them and started rubbing himself through his underwear.

“So, details?” Alfred asks, mischief in his voice.

“I, ah, got myself a new toy,” Toris admits, sliding said toy up and down his cock a little faster. “It’s a, uhm, masturbating sleeve.”

“Oh, those things are great! Glad you’re treating yourself there, hon.”

Toris laughs again, and feels less embarrassed. “It is nice,” he pants.

“Mm, yeah,” Alfred hums. His voice sounds breathy. 

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Of course I am,” Alfred laughs, half-moaning. “How can I not when I’m thinking about you, stroking your own cock, all red-faced and moaning.” He grunts softly, and Toris hears what sounds like bed springs creaking. “Knowing you’re thinking about me…”

“What would you do,” Toris asks, breath getting heavier. “If you were with me right now?”

“ _God,_ I’d kiss you everywhere,” Alfred gasps. “Touch you everywhere I could reach… Mmnff, make you feel so good, you’d melt right into the bed…”

Toris’s eyes flutter shut, and he can practically see the tanned, freckled body looming over him, flushed face split into a wide smile somewhere between smug and adoring. He remembers how it feels to have those large hands gripping every inch of him that they can, holding him close, touching everywhere that feels good. His back arches, and he speeds up the pace of his hand, moaning shamelessly, head tipping back as he scrambles to keep the phone pressed to his ear.

“Wha-what else?” he prompts, licking his lips.

“I’d hold you down to the bed,” Alfred groans, his voice a little shaky. “Wouldn’t let you lift a finger to do anything, c-cause I’m gonna spoil you rotten-ooh!” He moans out loud, and Toris shivers with pleasure at the sound. “Then I -hah- I’d ride you ‘till you saw stars, and neither of us could walk straight for a week…”

“ _Šūdas_ ,” Toris groans, the rare curse slipping past his flushed lips. He craves the feeling of the bed rocking back and forth beneath him, wants the pressure of Alfred’s hips slamming down against his pelvis over and over again. He squeezes his cock tightly, precome leaking out the end of the sleeve and his toes curling against the bedsheets.

“Well, m-maybe I’d shove you off,” he gasps, rocking his hips into his hand, using his feet as leverage. “Bend you over and -hah- t-take you from behind, like a damned animal.”

“Oh, _christ_ , I’d love it if you did!” Alfred moans. Something rustles, and Toris can imagine him kicking off his loose pants to have more freedom to stroke his cock. If he’s wearing his glasses, they must be askew right now, sitting lopsided over his flushed face and hazy, darkened eyes. “Oh, god, fuck me!”

“I will,” Toris groans, the sleeve making wet, obscene sounds as he slides it quickly up and down, his belly feeling tight and warm. “The very minute I c-can get my-aah!-hands on you!”

“Yes! Oh-I want your cock, I want it, gimme, gimme-!”

He’s _begging_ now, and Toris can see his face clearly in his mind, hazy with pleasure and desperate for more, flushed and sweating and panting and-

He comes with a deep groan, semen spilling out the end of the sleeve and drizzling down over his fingers. It spreads and makes a mess as he pumps his cock until he’s completely done, but he doesn’t care because Alfred is still moaning in his ear, still pleading to get fucked.

“I want you in my bed,” Toris pants softly, a little out of breath from just coming. “I want to be in you. I want you to – to _feel_ me stretching you open, sliding into you over and over again-”

“I want it, I want too, s-so bad, babe, so m-much-aah!”

Toris moans quietly, his softening cock throbbing at the sound of Alfred coming, loud and unashamed as ever, gasping and babbling and just short of screaming.

It’s quiet, and Toris breathes deeply. He can hear Alfred doing the same, his eyes probably closed and his broad chest heaving up and down, mouth hanging open.

Then, Alfred snickers.

“So, you’d fuck me right in the airport, then?”

Toris huffs, sitting up and pulling off the sleeve. It’s a mess, dripping with lubricant and come, but he leaves it on the bed beside him. The sheets need washing anyways. “You know what I meant.”

Another giggle, and a pause.

“…I want to cuddle you right now,” Alfred says, voice small. “Really badly.”

“So do I,” Toris sighs. He scoops up a pillow in his arm and hugs it to his chest. It’s not the same, it can’t stroke his hair or kiss his cheeks. But, it’ll do for now.

Alfred whines. “Is it the sixteenth yet?”

“Not for two more weeks,” Toris chuckles, a little sadly.

“ _Man…_ ” Alfred mumbles, and Toris can hear him roll over on his bed. He’s probably pouting, a habit Toris should find annoying but it has somehow become endearing.

“You’ll be here soon, _mielasis,_ ” Toris says, smiling encouragingly even though Alfred can’t see it. He hopes he can hear it in his voice. “And, you know, at least it’s not over fifty years this time.”

Alfred laughs wryly. “Yeah, at least there’s that.”

Toris glances at the empty sleeve and his messy hand and frowns. “Well, ah, I have some clean-up to do here.”

“Ooh, you made a mess?” Alfred giggles. “Dirty.”

“Don’t try to get me riled up again,” Toris chastises. “I’m not exactly young anymore.”

“I thought you were going to fuck me like a damned animal?”

Toris blushes. “Did I really say that?”

“Sure did!” Alfred sounds like he’s smirking. “It was hot, too.”

“Well,” Toris huffs, sitting up with as much dignity as he can when he’s half-naked and post-orgasmic. “I suppose I’ll have to hold true to my word, won’t I?”

Alfred whines again. “ _Now_ who’s trying to rile the other up, huh?” he asks, but there’s humor in his voice.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Toris chuckles. “I promise.”

“Mm, alright,” Alfred concedes cheerfully. “Hey, it must be getting late at your house by now, right?”

Toris glances at the clock and sees it’s nearly 11:30. “Yes, and I still need to clean up.”

“I’d help if I were there.”

Toris smiles. “That’s sweet of you, but I’m fine. I’ve got extra bedsheets.”

“Guess I’d better let you go then, huh?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’ll send you some flight info soon, ‘kay?”

“Right. I love you, _mielasis._ ”

“Love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
